OkiKagu Month 2016: Day 4 & 22 - Clothes & Future
by Sabichu
Summary: Part of OkiKagu Month 2016. This takes place in between The Gintama Movie: Eternal Glory to the Odd Jobs, after the gang finds out about Otae in the hospital and go their separate ways. ONE-SHOT.


**Theme/Prompt: Future/Clothes**

This takes place in between The Gintama Movie:Eternal Glory to the Odd Jobs, after the gang finds out about Otae in the hospital and go their separate ways.

 **Rating: M (Sexual Content)**

 **Author's Notes: I can't believe I wrote this. I'm sorry, again.**

* * *

Sougo Okita looked at the flowing water at the bridge he used to pass by every day. It was dark, but he was still able to see moving streaks with the moonlight.

He felt a familiar presence crossing the bridge.

"Hey China, where are you going at this hour?" He said continuing to stare at the water in front of him, chewing on a needle.

She paused, "None of your business."

He scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with Gori now that he's back?" Kagura asked.

The longhaired samurai turned and rested his elbows on the handrail, "Heh, it's strange seeing the people you know after such a long time of solitude. You know what that's like, right?"

Kagura flicked her hair away from her face.

Sougo noticed her new style, looking at her from head to toe.

"You grew."

"Yeah, so did your hair." Kagura countered.

He smirked, "Your insults has gotten rusty. I hope your skills didn't get this bad either."

"Try me." The girl returned the smirk.

Both stared intently at each other.

The blonde spit his needle at her face.

She quickly dodged it to the side, barely missing her cheek.

Kagura felt him coming behind her; she jerked the end of her parasol hoping to knock him. However, Sougo blocked her attack with his scabbard.

A quick flash the two disappeared off the bridge, zooming in the air.

She found an opening and kicked him into the water.

Kagura landed on her feet onto the water with minimal splash.

Sougo stood up, spitting water from his mouth. "Heh, not bad." He wrung out his sleeves.

"'Not bad'? Please, I'm not the one that's soaking wet."

He lowered his eyes and stance. At that second, he vanished from her sight.

"Not yet anyways." Somehow, he was able to get close enough to whisper to her ear.

She blocked her face automatically, feeling his force move her to under the bridge.

The loss of light sources became scarce, relying just pure instinct and the ray of light seeping in between the bridge.

She grabbed a limb, identifying it as an arm. Kagura flipped him over her.

The samurai threw the needles from his sleeve at the girl.

She heard a whistling from his direction, jumping a few paces back. With no luck, Kagura found herself impaled into the wall of rock.

Sougo's needles caught onto the end of her dress. Thankfully, none of the needles landed on her leg.

She felt a slight chill on her right shoulder, upon touching her shoulder; she felt her material of her dress was ripped.

He appeared in front of her, observing her predicament.

The Yato grew furious, "You bastard, you ripped my dress! This was custom made!"

He looked onto her shoulder with amusement, "It happens."

"Damn you!" Kagura plucked he needles out from her dress, flinging the sharp metal to his direction.

One caught the edge of his top. He looked at his sleeve with his poker face. "Because it happened to you, doesn't mean you should do it to me." Sougo said to her.

She whacked him across the face with her parasol. He flew against the pillar of the bridge.

The entire sleeve ripped away, exposing the entire right arm. He shook his head to clear up the fog from the last attack. He looked to his right, missing a part of his garment. "This is not right. I'm just cold now."

Kagura pointed her parasol at him, "Eye for an eye."

Sougo unsheathed his sword, and swung it in front of her. "Oops."

She blinked, she felt her waist was lighter, the belt and obi fell into the water. "What the hell?" She screamed at him.

The Yato became frustrated, initiating an attack with her fists. Sougo blocked her punches. He found the perfect technique to neutralize her force, pushing her back into the pillar. Powerless, he pinned her forearms against the concrete.

He smirked, watching her struggle. The samurai leaned closer to her face. "After all these years, nothing brings me pleasure than watching you squirm under my mercy."

Kagura returned the smirk to him, "You fucking sadist." She locked eyes with him.

Both still had that desire beat each other up.

She leaned closer to his face, going in for the attack.

Sougo's eyes widened from the surprise. Their lips crushed against each other.

Kagura opened her lips slightly inviting him for a proper kiss. Sougo closed his eyes, giving that wanted kiss.

They broke between each breath, noses bumping into each other, faces moving slightly to be more comfortable to accommodate each other's lips.

Sloppy kisses, but the joy of feeling each other rather than at fists and kicks, something they could get used to.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Kagura was unprepared. She used her tongue to fight back having him retreat, she moved her mouth his lower lip, biting hard.

Kagura felt his grip loosen her wrists. She pushed forward, breaking the kiss, and punched him square in the mouth.

Sougo stumbled back. He felt the wetness from the mouth, tasting copper. He wiped away the liquid with the back of his hand. He saw the blood on his hand and looked at the Yato.

She gave him a smug look as she cuffed her wrists, getting the sensation back to her hands.

He sneered, "Oh you are going to pay for that." Rather than pissed, he was really turned on.

"Try me." She peeled off her gloves, throwing them into the water. She gestured to him to come over with her fingers.

He unwrapped his scarf, throwing his own into the water.

Sougo came at her going for her lips again. His hands ripped apart the frog buttons of her dress, exposing her neck and the upper part of her chest. He licked the side of her neck causing her to gasp in pleasure, continuing to build up the heat in her.

Kagura slipped her hands into his kimono, pulling it out from under his hakama. She traced her hands over his chest, from top to bottom, every toned curve from his pectorals to abdomen. His eyes were half lidded, feeling warm hands explore his top body.

She looked at him with lust, pulling him closer by the straps of his hakama. She felt his hard on against her stomach.

They kissed again. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck. One arm was reaching up to the top of his ponytail, yanking it slightly for him to back off from her.

"What's my name?" She asked.

"What?" He said, confused.

She slapped him across the face with her free hand, and then grabbed his chin between her thumb and forefinger, focusing his on her face.

"What is my name, bitch?" Kagura asked him again.

"K-Kagura. Kagura." Sougo answered, stumbling.

"Do you want me?"

He pressed up against her, and rubbed the side of his cheek to her cheek. "Oh God, yes." He breathed in, slowly exhaling warm air to her ear, trailing the outer part with his tongue, making her shiver.

Kagura led his hand between her legs. Upon his touch, he felt the moist panty. He began to rub the crease. She softly moaned.

He loosened the straps of his hakama, pulling it down, freeing his erection.

Kagura bit her lower lip, playfully. Looking into his eyes indicating she was ready.

Sougo lifted Kagura's thigh up. With his free hand, he moved her panty to the side. He moved in closer, slipping himself in her slowly.

Kagura gasped on contact. When he was fully inserted into her, he began to thrust.

Her body was radiating, he felt so good. Why haven't they done this sooner? She wondered. Her arms tingled, losing sensation to pleasure.

Sougo lifted her up. Kagura naturally wrapped her legs around his waist. He pounded her harder against the pillar.

She gripped his neck, letting out a cry.

He went in deeper with every protest she made. He felt her tense up, constricting his member, challenging him with every thrust he made.

"I'm, I'm coming…" He warned her. Sweat dropped from his face.

"I want you come in me." She demanded.

Kagura felt his seed spill inside of her and came into her own release. Her thighs were shaking against his body.

Sougo slid out her, as Kagura put her legs down, trying to keep her balance.

She threw her head back as he rested his head on her shoulder, panting.

He gave her a kiss on the lips, giving her a satisfactory smile to her.

Kagura punched him in the face. She gathered her parasol.

"You owe me a dress." She said to him before she ran off into the night.

The samurai slouched onto the side of the pillar, laughing to himself.

"Were you able to find anything about this Blight person, Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi asked, Kagura behind him, wearing her classic red outfit.

"Nothing yet." The ex-vice-commander said to him while looking at the water in front of them.

Shinpachi noticed something familiar floating. "Kagura… are those your gloves?" He pointed.

Kagura stumbled, "N-No, it can't be." She turned red.

Hijikata saw something else floating in the water, "Hey Sougo, isn't that your scarf?"

"Uh…no, I'm wearing mine right here." Sougo turned his head in embarrassment. He actually had multiple scarves of the same color.

"Anyway, Kagura maybe you should look around…" Shinpachi said, trying to direct her.

"K-Kagura-chan?" He repeated, only she was nowhere to be seen.

"Sougo, any luck on the south side of town?" Hijikata asked.

No response.

"Sougo?" He repeated. The man turned around, but the blonde was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did they go…?" Shinpachi questioned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Welp, I still can't believe I just wrote that. It's bad porn. I'm sorry, again, I'm going to leave now.

References: "What's my name, bitch?" is from American Pie (1999).


End file.
